This invention relates to locks for doors, for example doors of homes, offices, hotel rooms or similar, as well as doors of motor vehicles.
Over the past years, electrically operated locks have been increasingly common, for example for hotel room doors. A similar diffusion of electrically operated locks is foreseen for the future for the doors of motor vehicles. Also in the case when an electrically operated lock is used, for reasons of safety, a mechanical device for opening the door from the inside must be provided. This is also the case of a door, a rear tailgate or rear lid of a motor vehicle, where required, to allow the occupant to exit by means of a mechanical action only.